Extreme High
by Jezzie Flanegan
Summary: Isabelle Bristow Vaughn has turned 12 and is now attending high school. However things arent as they seem as she encounters deadly teachers, bitchy school girls and enemies thought long gone. Will she get through the day?
1. The Begginings of things to come

Isabelle looked nervously around her new school, looking for anyone that even slightly looked interested in her.

None of her friends from primary school had come to this school apart from Mitchell, who had his own band of friends known as the "geeks" because they were into computers. Isabelle had stuck up for Mitchell loads of times however it seemed he had forgotten that. She only knew him because her parents where friends with his.

It was her 3rd day at Green Stone High School, and she hated it already. She could see people talking about her and even heard someone call her a loner.

Isabelle looked back at the car; her mum was smiling while her little brother Jack was sticking his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out back at him, making her mother frown. Isabelle, Sydney and Jack all laughed.

The bell rang indicating that school was about to begin. Her mother blew her a kiss which Isabelle went bright red about. She saw a tall, blonde haired girl tell on her friends about it and they burst out laughing. Isabelle turned away and quickly made her way into the school.

Sydney smiled, thinking that Isabelle liked school. She drove off, thinking her daughter would be safe. Little did she know.

Isabelle entered her registration class, closely followed by the blonde haired girl. Isabelle sat at the back and put her head into her hands. She hated this. She peered through her fingers and saw the blonde haired girl telling the girls in the class about t he kiss blowing.

The teacher stepped forward with a sheet in his hand and started calling out the names of the class members. "Frank?"

"Here."

The man ticked as he went down the list after hearing them say here.

"Cassandra?"

The blonde haired girl looked around from talking to her friends behind. "Here" she said in a bored voice.

"Isabelle?" She heard her name and was about to say here when Cassandra butted in

"Sir I saw her at the gate kissing her mummy goodbye and when her mum left she started crying for her"

The whole class went in an uproar of laughter at Cassandra's joke, even the teacher smiled.

Isabelle stormed out of the class and ran down to the girls toilets. She locked herself in a cubicle and let the tears stream down her cheeks. She hated this school, and hated Cassandra even more.

There was a knock at the cubicle.

"Piss off bitch; you think you're so funny but…" Isabelle stopped as she opened the door to find Mandy standing there, another girl from her class.

"Oh, what do you want, to laugh in my face?"

"That was immature of Cassandra, a mean this is high school now, we're growing up and I just wanted to come and comfort you. I know you don't have many friends at the school and thought I could be one of them."

Isabelle wiped her tears and smiled. "This is so embarrassing but thanks."

Mandy smiled. "Lets go, I think I'm in your next class and we don't want to be late as it's a new teacher and she's seemingly very strict." They left the bathroom just as the bell rang and started to make their way towards the next class.

They arrived and saw that Cassandra was in the class. After everyone was seated the teacher started to call out everyone's names. The teacher was quite small and had brown curly hair, red lipstick, a grey jacket and skirt on, black high heels and a pair of black glasses which fell down to the tip of her slightly pointed nose.

She reached Cassandra's name when before she could answer Isabelle burst out and said "She had to go to the doctors because she got pregnant the other night"

Everyone in the class laughed apart from Cassandra and the teacher, even Cassandra's friends laughed.

"Come with me Miss Bristow. All the class went silent and most of them blurted out "Oh's".

Isabelle stood out of the classroom closely followed by the teacher. "Now Miss Bristow, anymore of that nonsense and you will be sent straight away to the headmaster's office. Is that clear?"

"Yes Miss…"

"Peyton" The teacher finished her sentence. "Now get back in there."

Kelly looked as Sydney's daughter entered the classroom. This was all part of the plan. Sydney and Rachel would pay for what they done to her.

Kelly was about to enter the classroom when her phone went off.

She quickly picked up. "Yes. I'm about to start teaching the class some English. Yes I am keeping a very close eye on her. Yes and your daughter. Now I must go." She hung up and entered the class again. "Now class lets begin."

She looked at Isabelle and Cassandra. It was weird how they two were enemies, just like their parents.


	2. Secret Meet

Hi, i'm glad people are enjoying it and if you could please keep reviewing that would be great and would also keep me wrting because i have given up on some stories because i have not had feedback so if you are enjoying please say so. Also if you are not enjoying it please tell me what i'm doing wrong so i can fix it and i am also totally up for suggestions on how i can improve because no one is perfect. Anyway i hope you enjoy this short chapter and i promise the next one will be longer.

The English lesson ended and the class made their way out to their next class.

When the classroom was empty, Peyton picked up her mobile and dialled in a number.

"Hey it's me again, I've got a free period just now. Where should I meet you? I'll be there in less than 30 minutes." She quickly hung up the phone.

She turned to see a pupil standing there. "It's a family emergency." She lied to the small girl that came back to collect her school books.

Peyton hurried out of the classroom and then locked the door behind her. Her leather heels clicked the concrete floor as she hurried to her destination.

She left the building and jumped into her car to be stopped by one of the teachers.

"Hey Kelly, you got a free period? Well obviously if you're leaving." The tall, thin teacher known as Barry Gray laughed. "You're not abandoning the kids are you?" He laughed again while Peyton gave him one of her pity laughs.

"No, I'm actually going to meet my husband so I really must go." She roved up her engine.

"Oh I see, I just wondered if you wanted to catch a coffee, but well I heard there quite hard to catch." He chuckled again to himself while Peyton ignored him and drove off.

She hated him so much. She knew he had a crush on her and she made it clear to him that she wasn't interested but he never gave up.

Peyton drove for around 10 minutes before reaching the meadow area. She got out and then saw who she had come to meet. "Lovely weather isn't it?"

The man smiled. "You don't need a code to speak to me; you know perfectly who I am."

"Answer the question" Peyton replied sternly back, she couldn't make any mistakes for her employer.

"Alright then, yes it is lovely weather, shame about the pollution."

Peyton smiled. She walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper. "And the money…" She asked impatiently.

"Will arrive to you shortly."

Peyton slowly pulled out a gun and hid it under her sleeves. "The money now or I blow your head off."

The man laughed. "Alright easy does it."

He pulled out a package from his grey jacket and handed it over to her. "I'm so glad we are doing business again together."

She looked at him; her eyes showed that she wasn't happy. "I thought I was through with Sydney along time ago, and now I have to keep an eye on her daughter. If Sydney knows I'm working at the school, she won't hesitate to kill me."

The man walked up and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "I know, if she knows I'm involved I'll be as good as dead as well. Don't worry, everything will work out. Just a few more hours of watching her and then your out of the picture. Now meet me here again after the day is through to collect the rest of your money."

Peyton nodded and started making her way back to the car.

"Oh and Kelly, how's Cassandra?"

She stopped and turned. "She's fine apart from she's struck up a nasty relationship with Sydney's daughter."

Sark laughed. "That's my girl."


	3. Abuse, theres no excuse

Hi thanks again for the reviews and all your questions will be answered shortly i promise. Also anything questions you have please ask them so i create something which ties up all the lose leads and i also make reading this pleasureable. I hope you enjoying the following passage and also i have named Sydney's 3rd child Francie in memory.

Isabelle and Mandy hung out together at the first break of the day.

"Hey Is, everyone's talking bout you standing up to Cassandra, well done my friend." said an excited Mandy.

Isabelle looked over as Mitchell came waddling over to her and Mandy, waving his hands in the air. "Yeh, well she deserved it. I don't take crap from anyone."

"Isabelle" Mandy suddenly screamed.

Cassandra whacked Isabelle over the head with her bag and then grabbed her hair. "You little bitch" she screamed as she pulled Isabelle's head back and smacked it into a nearby wall. Isabelle fell to the ground and held her now bleeding nose.

"For goodness sake Cassandra, you just smashed her head into that wall." Shouted Mandy trying to stick up for her new friend.

Cassandra grabbed Mandy's throat. "Yeh if your friend ever humiliates me again, I swear I'll do more than that" Cassandra let go of Mandy and walked away, her friends trailing behind sucking up to her.

Mandy went over and picked Isabelle up. "Come on, I'm going to the head."

Isabelle shook her head. "No, I don't want anymore trouble, she's shown us whose boss and I don't want to be on the receiving end if she knew I told on her."

"Fine then I will. She grabbed my throat and just about choked me. Isabelle this is serious."

Isabelle ignored her. "I can handle it myself, I'm not some tell tail tit, what you said earlier, we are growing up and teachers wont be around us all the time, we have to learn to look after ourselves. But you can go and tell the head if you want, I don't care, just as long as you don't include me." Isabelle stormed off, leaving Mandy holding her neck, and Mitchell smiling.

Mandy turned and saw him. "I thought you were her friend but instead you help distract her while Cassandra sneaks up on her, some friend you are." Mandy stormed off as well heading in a different direction from Mitchell and Isabelle.

Mitchell walked over to Cassandra. "Hey that was pretty cool you know, now eh my payment?"

Cassandra turned from her friends and laughed in his face. "I was joking about kissing you. Do you actually think I would in front of fit lads, I don't think so."

She turned away from him in disgust and laughed again.

Mitchell started walking back to his group of "geeks" and told them it was worth a shot. He started to feel bad about distracting Isabelle all for a kiss however he soon forgot about it all when his friend suggested they should play dungeons and dragons. "I'll be the troll." Said an excited Mitchell.

Isabelle sat crying in the toilets again. It was the worst day yet she had had of high school. She wished she still lived next to the beach where she felt free. Now all she felt was enclosed and trapped. Things were simple when it was the 5 of them. Her, Sydney, Michael, Jack and Francie were all happy until her father had got a job at a stupid French bank.

She wiped her eyes and blew her nose one last time and then opened the door. She threw the toilet paper in the bin and washed her hands with warm water. She dried her hands and went over to open the door to find it locked. She tried again but it still wouldn't budge.

"Hello, anyone there?" She started to shout. "Dammit" She whispered under her breath.

She bet it was Cassandra playing a stupid joke. She wanted out of this school straight away and when she left the toilet she decided she would go straight home.

She rattled the door handle again and then heard a flush from a toilet. "Thank god someone else."

She peered round to see who had come out the toilet but saw no one. "Hello" she called out. No one answered.

She started to walk towards the locked cubicle, hoping it wasn't Cassandra or one of her friends.

She reached the door and knocked. "Anyone in there? You alright?" There was no answer.

She grabbed the handle with a sweaty handle and pushed it open. "Are you…"

Isabelle gasped as she saw Mandy lying with a cut across her neck. "Oh my god Mandy. Someone help, please." Isabelle shouted out.

"No one can help you."

Isabelle swung round to see who had spoken.

A piercing scream echoed through the corridors and the playground, making everyone turn silent.


	4. Bad girls, good boys and eternal life

A milked white mask peered down at the petrified Isabelle, a knife held in their hand.

"Please don't hurt me." She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks and neck.

The masked figure burst out laughing and then pulled themask off, revealing their face. I

sabelle couldn't believe who she was staring at.

Mandy suddenly burst out laughing as well, smudging the fake blood from her neck.

Isabelle couldn't do or say anything; she could hardly breathe.

"Please don't hurt me." Mocked Cassandra.

Isabelle looked at Mandy. "I thought…"

Mandy burst in. "I was dead, or your friend. Both I lied about." She laughed again.

This was all some sick plan.

"Why? What have I done?" She asked, her voice all shaky.

Cassandra stopped laughing and walked up to Isabelle. "I don't think you understand. I don't think you've even noticed. My friends have been telling me you've been flirting with Darren Locker, my boyfriend."

"What are you talking about? This is my 3rd day and already I'm getting accused of flirting. I may be confident, but I'm not that confident and anyway I don't even know who he is."

Cassandra slapped her. "Stop lying and stay away from him. Come on Mandy."

Mandy pushed passed and they both left.

Isabelle sat on the toilet seat and started to cry. The bell rang for class to start, but Isabelle didn't plan on going back to class.

"Sicko's. Who plays a joke like that just because they think your flirting with their boyfriend? We are 12 year olds, not 24. Argh!" Isabelle muttered to herself.

She wiped her tears and made her way to the door which they had locked behind them.

"Dammit" She slammed her hands against the door and then kicked it. She felt a breeze and then saw the window. She walked over and then pulled herself out of the window. She jumped out and tripped over her feet. She started to cry again.

"Hey you ok?" Isabelle looked around and saw a boy standing there.

"Need a hand?" he asked polietly.

Isabelle shook her head however he ignored her signal and took her arm and helped lift her.

"Thanks. I'm so pathetic." She said, wiping her tears from her rosy cheeks.

"No you ain't. It's good to have a good cry, even I cry, don't tell anyone though eh?" He winked making Isabelle blush.

"Darren" he said holding his hand out.

"Isabelle" she replied without even thinking.

"Wait, what's your second name?"

"Locker" he bluntly answered.

"Your Cassandra's boyfriend."

Darren laughed. "She wishes. She always said that ever since I was in her primary class. We aren't though. Anyway what you got next?"

Isabelle couldn't take her eyes off his lips however quickly shook out of her daze and took her timetable out. "I have maths with Mr Heron."

Darren smiled. "Cool, it seems we are in the same class. We better go, Heron is seemingly very strict."

Isabelle smiled and they started walking towards their next class, not knowing who was spying on them.

Kelly's class were silently scribbling down the notes left by Miss Peyton on the board as she looked through her emails. She spotted the one she needed to read and clicked on it. It looked like a normal email about school opening times and meetings, however with a scrambler, it was a secret message.

Peyton clicked the highlighted part and put the scrambler (disguised as a pen) into the computer. The message took 5 minutes to decode and then it appeared in a small box.

Peyton clicked the box and the message read:

THE MEETING WILL TAKE PLACE IN 3 HOURS AT THE FOLLOWING ADDRESS- 29 STROKE ROAD, LOS ANGELES.

BE THERE ON TIME!

Peyton deleted the message straight away, and looked around the classroom.

"I will be back in a minute." She told the class as she took her mobile and left the classroom.

She made sure no one was around and then dialled in Sark's number. "Hello." He answered.

"Its Peyton, the meeting will take place in 3 hours at 29 Stroke road. Be there on time."

Sark smirked. "Don't worry darling, I will be there, after all it is you."

Peyton shook her head and also smirked, she had a thing for Sark.

"I will contact my employer and I will see you there." He hung up and Peyton dialled in another number.

"It's Peyton. The meeting is going to take place in 3 hours, what is our next move?" She waited for her employer's answer.

"Take the money and make sure and collect the horizon. I am not making the same mistake as my sister."


	5. Maths sux!

Hi sorry i have not updated in a while, ive been really busy at school. I have also not been able to write that long a chapter, but i promise the next one will be longer and there will be some surprises to keep you gripped. Ive started writing the next chapter, and it looks like this one is going to be the Phase One chapter. It has a car chases, fights to the death, a main character dying, and a big twist, along with some old faces. This is just the intro for things to come...

"Excuse me Miss Bristow, as attractive as Mr Locker may look, I'm afraid staring at him will not get you good grades." The class laughed at Mr Heron's joke as Isabelle shook herself out of her day dream, her face bright red as well as Darren's.

"Sorry sir." Isabelle put her head back down and continued writing out the fractions given to her.

She completed them in less than 5 minutes, then putting her hand up asked for another set, the whole class staring at her like she was a geek. Even Mitchell wasn't finished.

"Well done, it seems staring at Mr Locker has done you some good"Mr Heronwhispered, winking as he handed over another sheet of questions.

Isabelle smiled and peered over to Darren who was looking intensely at his set of questions. She put her head down and got to work, taking her time as she knew she could complete these ones in 5 minutes as well.

A half hour passed until the bell finally rung. Isabelle thought she had better go home now as she didn't want any more trouble from Cassandra, especially when she played sick jokes like that, along with Mandy. Isabelle felt so betrayed by Mandy, she was so nice to her in the bathroom but it was all an act.

She put her books into her bag and made her way out, to be stopped by Darren. "Hey, what you doing for lunch?"

Isabelle didn't know what to tell him. She didn't think she would tell him about the incident at break time, but then what could be her excuse for going home. "I have a dentist appointment so I won't be back at school until tomorrow."

Darren smiled thatfresh smile and nodded his head. "Cool cool, well I'll see you tomorrow then, if you want to meet up for lunch?"

Isabelle blushed slightly. "Sure" she answered even though she still didn't know if she would be returning.

"Cool, well see you tomorrow then, lunch time." He walked away and then ran to catch his friends.

Isabelle paused a moment to catch her breath, and then started to walk until she was stopped.

"Miss Bristow, I have something for you." She turned to have Mr Heron stick a needle intoher arm, putting her to sleep instantly. He quickly dragged her limp body to a cupboard and stuck her in it.

He brought out his mobile and dialled in Peyton's number. "I have Bristow's daughter, what should I do with her?"

"Take her to the car park, a red truck will be waiting, stick her in it." She hung up leaving Rex Heron to carry out his orders.

He brought her out the cupboard and stuck her on his shoulders. He made his way to the door when it suddenly opened.

"Hi sorry forgot my…" The girl froze as she saw her maths teacher with a dead pupil on his shoulders. "Oh my…" The girl started screaming and ran out of the room.

"Dammit, little bitch." He dropped Isabelle and quickly pursued the girl down the hallway.

He knew he wouldn't catch her therefore quickly whipped out his gun and fired, the bullet catching the girl in the back. By this time the classroom doors had opened and the teachers and children were on looking.

"Anyone else want to fail maths this year?" he shouted.

Peyton also heard the shot and peered round the corner to see the commotion. "Son of a bitch" she whispered under her breath. He had ruined everything.

The police would arrive soon and she knew Sydney would also arrive.

She went to the maths classroom to pick up Isabelle and to take her to the location, there was too much commotion here.

As she dragged Isabelle out the door, she was confronted by the teacher she hated, Barry Gray.

"Are you alright? Wait, what are you doing?"

Kelly brought out her gun and shot him twice in the chest. "Getting rid of you." She quipped. "If anyone moves I blow a hole in this girls head." Peyton screamed as she made her way towards the exit.

Children were screaming and the adults were losing control. Cassandra, Mitchell, Mandy and Darren all looked as Isabelle was taken out of the building and into the red truck.

A bulky man with a beard and long black hair was in the driver's seat. "What happened to Rex?" he asked in his strong Scottish accent.

"Change of plans, I will be delivering the girl to her aunt and then making my way to the bid, now drive." The man nodded and started up the car.

Peyton was nervous as Sydney would eventually find out and she would not stop until she found her daughter.

Peyton now wished she hadn't used her real name in the school, however as Katya had managed to smuggle her out of jail, the authorities knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to use her real name, however she was and did.

This plan was so complicated; she started to wish she hadn't gotten involved. It was too late now though, she was in too deep. There was no turning back, plus what is a better payment than eternal life.


	6. Old friends, New Enemies

This is part 1 of 2, enjoy:

The doorbell rang through the Bristow Vaughn household, alarming Sydney as she woke from her nap. She looked at Francie who was snuggled up in her cot.

"Please don't wake up." Sydney whispered to herself.

She quickly got up from the rocking chair in Francie's room and made way to the front door. She opened it and gasped. In delight.

"Will! Oh my gosh how are you? I've missed you so much." Sydney squealed as she took him in her arms and squeezed him.

"Yeh, I'm good" he laughed, squeezing her back.

"I've missed you so much." She took Will by the arm and brought him in, closing the door behind him.

"Yeh, I've missed you to. Could you open the door again, please? Felicity came with me."

Sydney looked strangely at Will. "Felicity?"

Will laughed. "My wife."

Sydney gasped and quickly opened the door to the dazed and confused Felicity. "I'm so sorry, I just assumed Will came on his own and well I really am sorry." Apologised a bright red faced Sydney.

Felicity smiled. "It's ok, since we have only met once, I will forgive you. Next time though I will have to kill you."

The three of them laughed.

"So how did you find me?" asked Sydney as she beckoned them through to the living room.

"Well it was quite easy actually, I just contacted Dixon through the witness protection thing, and he gave me your address."

Sydney laughed. "Wow, that easy huh. Won't be long until all the bad guys track me down. Please, take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A lime and soda for me Syd, I'm driving."

Sydney beamed. "And for you?"

Felicity thought for a moment. "The same, I'm working tonight so better not have anything alcoholic."

"Oh, ok. I thought you would at least stay for dinner." She said, aiming the remark at Will.

"This is just a flying visit. We thought we would come and see your new house, and plus we haven't seen you, Vaughn, Isabelle, Jack or Francie since the wedding."

"Oh ok, well I will give you a tour of the house after our drinks." Sydney walked through to the kitchen and started to make the drinks.

"So where is everyone?" Will shouted through to Sydney.

"Vaughn's got a new job, the reason we moved from the nice sunny beach, Isabelle is at her new high school and Jack is at primary school." She shouted back.

"And Francie is? You better not have sent her to a nursery." Will could hear Sydney giggle at his comment.

"No, you should know now Will that I'm a full time housewife."

Will sulked. "Yeh, gone are the good old days when you fought bad guys and saved my life from bombs and assassins. Gone are the days."

Sydney came through from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. "Yes, thank the lord those days are gone."

"So do we get to see how big Francie is now?"

"You will when I show you around but she's sleeping just now and man does she need her sleep."

Felicity started to feel left out therefore spoke. "I think it's cute how you named your 2nd and 3rd child after people that died."

Sydney and Will both went quiet, Sydney tried to smile, however found it hard to. "Well, they may be dead, but they still live on. I gave my children those names in honour of my father and best friend, not because they died."

Felicity smiled, not knowing how much Francie and Jack had meant to Sydney. "Oh, ok well it's still cute."

Sydney smiled and then stood up. "I better check on Francie actually."

She left the room and Will knew she was going to cry. "I'll quickly nip to the toilet." Will said and went up after her.

He followed her into Francie's room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, sorry about Felicity, she sometimes acts a bit stupid, and she acts like she doesn't care but she really does."

Sydney wiped her eyes and pretended she wasn't crying. "I know, you didn't think I came in here to cry did you?"

Will walked over and put his arms around Sydney. "I miss her too." He kissed her head and they sat like that in silence for 5 minutes until the phone finally parted them.

"That will probably be Vaughn." They both stood up and Francie started to wriggle and cry a little.

"Could you get her?" she asked Will as she left the room.

"Sure." He answered to himself.

Sydney went and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs Bristow-Vaughn?"

"Yes, talking."

"This is LAPD officer Clark Lament; it's about your daughter."

Sydney's heart started to beat faster. "What about her?"

"She was kidnapped from her school around half an hour ago by one of the teachers."

Sydney's eyes begin dribbling tears. "I'll be right down." She put the phone down and began to cry again.

"What's wrong?" asked Felicity who had heard the phone call.

Sydney couldn't answer her and went passed her to get her keys.

Will came out with a crying Francie in his arms. "Hey Syd, where you going?"

Sydney never answered him either. "Watch Francie please until either me or Vaughn gets back. Do not let her out of your sight." With those words she left the house.

"What have you said now?" Will angrily accused Felicity.

Peyton's car sped down the highway as she made her way to Katya's hideout.

Her phone started to ring and she picked up. "Peyton." She bluntly answered.

"It's Katya; I heard that things at the school didn't go to plan. Is Sydney's daughter in your possession?"

"Yes, how did you know things didn't go to plan?"

"I have an insider working with the LAPD."

Peyton laughed. "You have someone working for you everywhere don't you?"

"Just get the girl here now; you can't be late for the auction." Katya hung up.

"Yes your majesty." Peyton joked to herself.

She felt quite bad about betraying Katya; after all she had freed her from prison. But her other employer was offering her much more money for the horizon. Sark's employer was offering her eternal life, something in which she knew Katya would not give her.

Peyton looked behind and saw a car she was sure she had seen when they had left the house.

"I think we are being followed." She told William, the driver.

"Then we shall lose them." He swerved into the next street and put his foot straight down, speeding the car up. The car that was behind followed and also sped up.

"No one messes with Kelly Peyton." She said as she loaded up her gun and rolled the window down.

She fired 3 shots at the car, 2 of them missing the car by an inch, the 3rd catching the side window.

Isabelle stirred and started to come around.

Peyton fired again, however this time the car behind fired back.

"Son of a …." William suddenly lost control as the car behind smashed into the back of him. Peyton's head smacked into the front of the car as their car crashed into a lamppost. Isabelle flew forward and then back again, her head smashing into the back window. She fell down unconscious, a thousand dreams running through her head.

The car from behind stopped and a man stepped out. "Oh Miss Peyton, that was not the plan." Barry Gray, the teacher with a crush on Peyton opened the back door and pulled Isabelle out. "I always wear a bullet proof vest to school, don't you?" He dragged her away and stuck her in the back seat of his car.

Peyton, pretending to be unconscious, reached down and tightly gripped her gun. She opened the car door and crouched down, using it as cover. She pulled the gun out and fired at Gray.

Gray spun and fired back. "I bet you loved shooting me didn't you? The annoying twit who had a crush on you. Ha"

Peyton fired again. "This time I'll make sure and get you in the head."

Gray fired at the gas tank which then made the car explode, throwing him and Peyton back.

Gray shook himself and managed to quickly get back onto his feet. "Goodbye Kelly." He said to himself. He really did care about her.

He got into his car and drove off, with Isabelle in the back. His employer would be pleased.


	7. New Enemies, Old Enemies

Hi I hope you enjoyed the first part and you will hopefully enjoy this chapter. Please review and comment, thank you.

"Where the hell is she?" asked a fuming Sydney.

"Please calm down, we are trying are best to find out who took your daughter, why they took her and where they are taking her." Answered Captain Clark Lament.

"Clark, we have some information." A Mexican woman came up from behind him and handed him a piece of paper. "A Miss Kelly Peyton, one of the teachers here."

Sydney couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Did you just say Kelly Peyton?"

The woman turned and looked at her. "Yes, that's right. Why? Do you know her?"

Sydney grabbed the piece of paper off of Clark Lament and looked at the picture, her throat suddenly becoming dry as she looked into the cold eyes of one of her worst enemies.

"Know her! She's someoneI despise. She helped my worst enemy to try and get eternal life. She should be in prison, not in a school teaching my daughter, DAMMIT!" Sydney screamed, and burst into tears.

"You knowing her will help us catch her…" Started Clarkwhen hewas cut off by another officer who came over.

"Sir, there's been a car crash at the high street. A woman who matches the picture was found unconscious at the scene. No girl found yet though."

Clark looked at Sydney whose eyes filled with more fear.

"Take me." She ordered.

The officer looked unsure and looked at his commanding officer for an answer. "Maim, I don't think that's the best…"

"Take me!" She said, firmly standing her ground.

"Darrock, take Mrs Bristow-Vaughn to the crime scene." Clark ordered the officer.

"Yes sir. Please follow me." Sydney followed the officer known as Darrock to a nearby car and was about to get into the car when she heard gun shots.

"Get down." Darrock shouted as he brought out his weapon and ducked down.

Sydney ran over and ducked behind a bin.

It was Rex Heron; he had broken free from when he had been caught earlier. All the police got down on their knees and aimed their guns at the madman.

"Fire at will" shouted Clark, as he aimed his automatic between Heron's eyes.

He was about to fire when he felt the back of a pistol at his neck.

"Fire and your head gets blown off."

He recognised the Mexican voice immediately. "Why Pilar?" He asked his Mexican partner, the one who was working undercover for Katya.

"Because my new employer pays me much more. Plus I prefer creating crimes, rather than solving them. Now call your men off."

Clark hesitated at first, but then gave in as he felt a rough hit at his neck.

"All men put your weapons down, now."

All the police and turned to look at their commander, wondering why he was telling them not to fire. They never saw Pilar and the gun and therefore put their guns down. Heron knew it was Pilar and quickly made his way to a nearby car.

"Well done, it was a pleasure working with you." She loaded the gun and was just about to fire when Sydney smacked her head with the lid from the bin, knocking her to the ground.

Pilar jumped up on her feet and swung round, kicking Sydney in the face. She then kicked Clark and went for her gun.

Clark ran up to her just as she collected her gun and fired it, blowing a hole in his chest.

At this point, Sydney high kicked at Pilar and knocked the gun out of her hands. She then threw a punch, which Pilar blocked.

"Sydney Bristow eh, your aunt talks a lot about you." Pilar teased, making Sydney's mind go blank.

Pilar then slapped Sydney, scratching her face and making her fall to the ground. "Silly bitch." Pilar swore as she bent down and picked up her gun.

She reloaded it and fired at Sydney who rolled under a bench, missing the bullet by a millisecond. Pilar reloaded again and fired, blowing a hole in the bench, making a plank of wood stick into Sydney's shoulder.

"Third time lucky." Pilar quipped as she aimed and got ready to fire again.

2 bullets suddenly pierced through her chest, making her drop the gun. She just managed to turn and see Clark was the one holding the gun.

"Third time lucky." He spluttered out as the third bullet blew through her head, killing her instantly.

"No!" Sydney screamed as she rolled back out from under the bench. "She knows something."

"So does he." Sydney turned to see who had spoken.

Darrock held Heron by his arms, twisting one of them to make him scream.

"Well done Darrock, I think I'll make you my new partner." Clark managed to say his last words before he eventually collapsed and died from blood loss.

"Sir!" Darrock shouted, dropping Heron and going to his boss's aid.

Sydney went over and grabbed Heron's hair. "Where is my daughter you son of a bitch?"

Heron stayed silent until Sydney punched him, making him yelp.

"I don't know."

She smacked him again. "You obviously do as on that report it clearly stated that a pupil said you were carrying her limp body to the door when she came in and stopped you. You then ran after her and shot her, threatening to kill anyone else as well so don't you dare tell me you don't know where she is. Tell me where you were going to take her?"

Heron hesitated and then decided to tell her as she raised her hand again. He was always told to never mess with an angry mother. "I don't know her real name, or if it's even a she. All I was told was to deliver Isabelle Bristow-Vaughn to them. They told me I was going to be watched by another teacher, the one I'm assuming is called Kelly Peyton. She was the back up if anything went wrong and it seems something went wrong."

Sydney loosened her grip, but was still ready to attack if need be. "And where were you to take her?"

"The location is Red Billings Road. It's a large abandoned warehouse, just across from a beach."

"Take me there." She ordered, looking sternly into his eyes.

"I can't… if they find out…" He started to mumble, however stopped as Sydney hit him again.

"I wasn't asking."

Heron gulped, knowing he wasn't cut out to be an agent. He started to think how he could escape, and quickly acted on his thought.

He head butted Sydney and ran for a car nearby.

"Son of…" Sydney started.

She ran over to Pilar's body and picked up her gun. She aimed and quickly fired as Heron reversed the car. She fired again and knew she wasn't going to catch him alive. She aimed at the back of the car where the fuel tank was situated and fired twice, blowing the car and throwing Heron out of the front window and into a tree, breaking his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?"shouted a concerned Darrock.

Sydney turned and looked at him. "Finding my daughter."

Peyton slowly came around, blurred images burning her eyes. She was eventually fully awake and found herself to be surrounded by police and medics. Dammit, she thought to herself. She slowly tried to get up however was stopped by a nurse.

"Please stay down maim, you've just survived a very brutal car crash."

Peyton looked up at her. "I'm sorry you wont survive this." And with that Peyton swung a needle into the nurse's neck and filled it with air, causing her to choke.

Peyton got up and then fell back down. 2 police men pulled her up and she managed to grab one of their guns. She fired at one of their chests, making him let go and then fired at the other one, killing him.

She fired at the choking nurse and limped her way out of the tent.

Around 5 police men knelt outside, guns aimed at Peyton. She had to get out; she had to before Sydney arrived, which she knew she would.

"You want to know where the girl is, let me go."

"Peyton"

She looked over to the woman who had called her name. "Rachel Gibson." She whispered under her breath.

Barry Gray reached his destination. He stopped the car and got out.

He had messed up Katya's plans, which were his orders. He was also about to hand over Isabelle Bristow-Vaughn to his employer; someone who needed her for a reason he did not know and probaly never would.

He opened the back door and dragged Isabelle's body out. He walked over to a stone cottage, Isabelle draped over his shoulders.

He knocked and a tall Chinese man opened the door.

"I have a package for Rambaldi."

The man smiled and beckoned him in. "Go straight through that door and you will find Rambaldi." The man told Gray as he closed the door.

Gray walked over to the door and pushed it open with his foot. "Milo, your package."


	8. Best friends, NOT!

Hi again, hope i have still kept you gripped. Please keep reviewing, as well as giving me feedback, which really helps me. You giving me feedback makes it easier for me to write something that you can enjoy, afterall i am writing this for you readers. Alsoif you could rate me out of 10 for tension, action, story, characters and emotion, that would also really help as i want to try and make the final chapter as exciting as possible and i need to know what you would like to happen. Please review and lots more surprises to come, enjoy!

"Vaughn, its Isabelle." Sydney's voice cried through the telephone.

"What about her? What's happened?" The anxious father asked.

Sydney tried to clear her throat to talk, but found it difficult as she was crying so much. "I just got a call from the police…Someone's kidnapped Isabelle…I'm on my way to the school as we speak…I've left Francie with Will." She managed to splutter out.

"Oh my god, Sydney I'll be right…"

"No" She butted in. "Please go and collect Jack first."

Vaughn nodded in agreement. "Right, yeh. Then I'll be right there."

Sydney blew her nose and then answered. "Oh gosh Vaughn I hope nothing bad has happened to her."

Vaughn felt his nose had started to drip and he hadn't even realised he was crying. "Don't worry, we will get her back. I'll put all the team here on it. We will find her Sydney."

Sydney started to feel slightly better, but the dread of losing a child was strong. "I…love you… and if we did lose…"

Vaughn burst in this time. "We won't."

They both stayed silent for around 2 minutes, quietly crying until Vaughn eventually ended the call. "I love you to." He hung up and put his head into his hands.

He was interrupted by Dixon who entered. "Vaughn it seems the terrorist cell was…" He stopped as he saw Vaughn crying. "What's wrong?"

Vaughn looked up. "It's Isabelle, she's been kidnapped."

Dixon couldn't believe what he had just been told. "Who by? When? How?"

Vaughn shook his head, not knowing any of the answers. Dixon sat down on a chair opposite from Vaughn and tears and started to swell up in his eyes.

"We can't just sit here and cry Dixon; I want all the team on this. Get Marshall on all video footage of the school as well as traffic camera's, I want you and Lark to find out whose behind it and I want Rachel down at the school with Sydney."

Dixon stood up. "Yes right away."

He went for the door to be stopped by Rachel. "We just got Intel about a car crash on 34 Cross Avenue; you'll never guess who was involved."

Vaughn was about to interrupt when Dixon got in there first. "Rachel there's no time. Isabelle was kidnapped and our first priority is finding her."

Rachel was dumb struck and stared in disbelief. "Oh my gosh, where's Sydney?"

"She's at Isabelle's school; I need you to go and comfort her as well as help her."

Rachel nodded. "Yeh, sure."

Dixon and Vaughn walked past her when it suddenly struck her. "Wait, Marshall just gave me the video footage of the crash and someone was taking what looked like a girl out of the back seat."

Vaughn stopped. "Can you get the license plate? Can you see the person who done it?"

"Marshall will be able to get a closer image of the person and he's already got the license plate."

Vaughn smiled a glimpse of hope. "Great."

He walked off when Rachel shouted at him. "Wait, there's more. Kelly Peyton was the driver of the first car. She must have kidnapped her."

Vaughn stopped again. "I thought she was in jail."

"Obviously not, she's somehow got out."

Vaughn started to rethink things. "Where is she now?"

"She could be dead. The car blew up throwing her back however there was some body movement."

"Go to the crime scene; interview Peyton if she's still alive. I am finding my daughter, today."

"Hello Rachel, what's it like working for the good guys?" Peyton joked.

"Shut up, you're in no position to joke around, now put the gun down."

Peyton laughed. "Yeh and then I get arrested again and taken back to the hell hole to spend the rest of my life as someone's "bitch". I don't think so"

Rachel started to think through what she would tell Peyton just to get her to drop the gun. She knew she wouldn't hesitate to fire at anyone at this moment.

"Just drop the gun and tell us where Isabelle is and we may be able to cut you a deal."

Peytonsmiled. "Yes of course, the old cut you a deal plan. I'm not stupid, I know how you work."

"Yes and I know how you work, and what your afraid of." Rachel grinned as she saw the smile peel off Peyton's lips.

"I swear if you bring a snake, I will kill as many people as possible. Plus, you won't know where Isabelle is because I'll be dead. I'd rather die than face another snake."

Rachel stopped grinning, knowing Peyton wasn't lying; she really hated snakes. "Fine, we will let you go, if and only if, we find Isabelle alive and well."

Peyton gulped, trying to think of a way out of this situation. "I'll tell you the truth Rachel, just because were "best"friends, She was stolen off of me. I don't know where she was taken and why. All I know is the mans name; Barry Gray. Well, that was his teacher's name, I don't know if that was his real name or not. That's all I know."

Rachel hesitated, thinking about her next move, as well as Peyton's. "Fine, that's helped us. Now just out down your gun and let my men arrest you. You will be released when Isabelle is found, and only when she is found alive and healthy."

Peyton held the gun tighter in her hand. She thought things through. Kill 1, maybe 2 police officers and die, or go back to jail. She knew after they arrested her they would never let her go again. After a 50 second pause, she fired and caught one officer in the arm before Rachel fired and got her in the leg. Peyton crumbled and 2 officers flung themselves at her like hungry wolves, quickly binding her hands with handcuffs. They dragged her back to the tent, followed by Rachel.

As they put Peyton back on the bed, Rachel came in. "Bad move Peyton. It seems the snake is on its way."

Peyton's eyes filled with dread and she tried to get up, but got pushed back down. "I don't know anything. You bitch."

"You do know something, who were you working for then before your car was attacked."

Peyton hesitated, knowing how dangerous Katya was. However she also had nothing to lose, her life was over. "It's Katya, Sydney's aunt. I don't know why she wanted her; all I know is that she wanted some horizon or something and that she's willing to pay anything for it."

Rachel gasped, she had to tell Sydney. "What else."

Peyton rolled her eyes back. "She was making me bid for the item; however the other bidder gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. They were offering me eternal life and a large some of cash, which I of coarse took. In return I gave them documents of Katya's hideout in which they could kill her off."

Rachel started to think things were getting complicated. "Let me get this straight, you were to give Isabelle over to her great aunt, and then go and do Katya's bidding? Only you weren't really. You were going to collect your payment while your other employer's men killed Katya and Isabelle."

Peyton smirked. "That's about right yeh."

Rachel sighed. "Where is the bid taking place?"

"It doesn't matter now. Everything is screwed up. Someone else has Isabelle for unknown reasons and Sark and his employer are going to get away with everything."

Rachel's eyes widened at the sound of her old lover's name. "Did you just say Sark? Sark's involved?"

Peyton didn't care she had mentioned his name, in fact, now she wanted to take everyone down with her. "I'll give you the address of where the bidding will take place as well as where Katya can be found, on the condition that I am set free and I want it down on paper, signed."

Rachel didn't know whether to give in to her demands or not. She had helped give Irina Derevko nuclear warheads as well as working with Arvin Sloane in getting eternal life; she was a dangerous criminal who stopped at nothing to get what shewanted.

After around a 2 minute silence, she gave Peyton her answer. "Fine, now the address?"

Peyton smiled, she had won again.


	9. The Highest Bidder Wins

Hi, hope you enjoy this chapter and i will be bringing the next one to you shortly. Please please please review and complain if you want, just let me know there are people out there reading it and enjoying it. If you arent then tell me why and give me advice on how i can improve. Or if you are enjoying it and want more, please tell me what you want more of and i will add it. Please keep reviewing, Thanks!

Dixon and his partner Lark hid behind a broken down brick wall and prepared to ambush the bidding. The auctioneer's men had covered the abandoned warehouse where the bidding was taking place. Dixon, Lark and 8 other agents surrounded the warehouse, guns and grenades all packed.

Dixon saw Sark arrive in a black limo and decided to wait until he was in the building before they made their move.

Sark, followed by 2 bulky male guards, made their way to the entrance to be stopped by a red haired woman. Dixon couldn't make out what Sark said to her, but she let them in.

Dixon clicked his ear, "Merlin, this is Outrigger. Have you got the building plans yet?"

Marshall clipped the keys on the keyboard and then replied. "Uploading them now."

Dixon looked down at his laptop and clicked to open the file just sent. Up popped the schematics of the building and he saw that everyone in the building was illuminated in the colour red.

Dixon turned to Lark. "Take 4 men to the other side and take out the guards there. Then make your way inside and I'll meet you the middle, that clear?"

Lark nodded and got up to make his way to the back entrance, closely followed by 4 agents. Dixon signalled to the other 4 to start making their way to the entrance. They were going in.

Sark walked up a set of stairs, 2 guards on each floor, until he eventually arrived at the floor where the bid was going to take place. As he was about to enter he got a call. "Yes."

It was his partner, Dania.

"I am on my way to Katya's hideout. Has Peyton arrived yet?"

"I'm not sure, I have just arrived myself. Call our employer when the job is done. He will be happy to know the highest bidder has been taken out of the picture." He hung up and greeted the guards at the door.

"Julian Sark. I am here to do my employer's bidding." He handed a sheet of paper over to one of the guards who closely inspected it.

"Go in." Hesaid roughly and opened the doors.

Sark didn't know yet who had got their hands on the horizon, and was burning up with anticipation to see who the auctioneer was. He stepped into the dusted room and looked straight into her eye. "My, you look so much like your daughter."

An explosion suddenly erupted, causing the building to shake violently and throwing Sark off guard.

Dixon and his team ran forward at the signal and headed for the building. Lark and his men had now entered the building after causing the explosion and started to meet the bullets of the guards inside.

The red haired woman at the door swung out an oozy and started firing at Dixon and his men. Dixon ducked down, done a forward roll and fired, the bullet catching her in the arm. The 4 agents ran forward and entered the building, helping Lark and his men. Dixon ran up behind to be stopped by the woman who had pulled out a pistol and had got him in the chest. Lark saw this and fired at the back of her head, killing her.

He went over to Dixon and helped him up.

"I'm ok; it got caught in the vest. Go, quickly. Don't let Sark get away."

Lark shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you like this."

He brought out his walkie talkie and called in the helicopter.

"What are you doing? It's too early to bring the copter in."

"You need medical help."

Dixon shook his head. "I'm fine, you just need to…" He was cut off as the top of the building blew, causing bricks to fall.

Dixon rolled over and Lark lunged, however was caught in the back by a sharp rock.

"Lark!" Dixon cried out, knowing he was already dead.

3 of the men were down, leaving 5 to get Sark.

Sark got up and shook himself clean of dust and dirt. The room was misty with all the dust and the roof started to crumble in from the explosion above. He didn't know who was alive and who was shooting, all he knew was he had to retrieve the horizon and get out.

He pulled out his gun and made his way through the fog, trying to find Olivia Reed and the briefcase in which the horizon hopefully lay in.

He hadn't expected Olivia, Lauren's mother, to be the one to have the horizon. How would she have got it, not to mention why she was selling it off. He saw the black briefcase on the floor and ran to it. Olivia threw a punch and shot him in the leg.

"Nice try Mr Sark. So this is your plan, to ambush me and to steal eternal life. Well I say again nice try, but your plan cannot work. See, thisis my plan. I was never going to give up the horizon, not to mention I don't even have it. This was a pure and simple plan of revenge. One in which I was hopeful that the C.I.A would catch onto and they would come here to stop it. But you see this is a trap for Mr Vaughn for killing my daughter. I believe he has started working for the C.I.A again, and I hope he is here to enjoy the show."

Olivia smiled and brought out a small black pen like device.

Sark knew she was going to blow the building up. "How do you even know Vaughn is here, how can you be certain?"

"I can't" She exclaimed and pressed down 5 times, causing the bomb on each floor to detonate.

Sark limped up and sawa helicopter heading upwards. He fired at Olivia before she could stop him and then ran for the window. He jumped out just in time before the briefcase exploded, causing the floor to crumble and Olivia to fall with it. He grabbed a hold of the bars underneath the helicopter and hung on as it swooped away from the building before it caught alight.

Dixon peered down at the hanging Sark. "Nice of you to join us."

An agent dragged Sark up into the cockpit and handcuffed him.

"Why did that building just blow up?" asked Dixon.

Sark shook his head. "I'm not sure what happened. Lauren Reed's mother was the auctioneer, except she never had the horizon, it was trap so that the C.I.A would stumble upon it and therefore die, which it seems you did. Apart from the fact that she wanted Michael Vaughn to die for killing her daughter. You see Mr Dixon, it was all a trap. A stupid trap."

Dixon could see Sark was disappointed however it also looked like he was scared. "And who are you working for these days?"

Sark looked up at him. "The person I've always been working for, the person that is going to be very disappointed when I don't bring him back eternal life."

"And that person is?"

Sark sighed. "You are probably going to find out anyway. Therefore it is McKenas Cole."


	10. Everything makes sense now! Or does it

Hi everyone, well this is the last chapter of Extreme High. I hope you have enjoyed it and i am currently writing the sequal and i hope to be posting the first chapter by this week. If not it won't be to long until you get it. I hope you have enjoyed it and the next one will have more twists and turns. After this chapter there is a breif outline of the second one. Please review! It will help me a lot with the second one. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you have really helped. I hope you enjoy.

Katya's hideout was nothing more than a large supermarket covered with vines and flowers. It was just across from a popular beach which made it the perfect disguise. No one would ever suspect that a fugitive lived there and carried out their plans.

Darrock stopped the car just outside the house and followed Sydney out. "Shouldn't we wait for back up Miss Bristow? Your friend Rachel said she was going to be here with a team in less than 10 minutes."

Sydney shook her head. "No, I'm going in to face my aunt and find out where my daughter is and my name is Mrs Vaughn." With those words she loaded up her gun and walked up to warehouse. Darrock, hesitant at first, quickly followed.

Sydney went round the back, her gun ready to fire and kill anyone who came into her way. She found a side door and kicked it down, making a crash and alarming a nearby guard.

"Hello" he called out, wondering if it was another guard or an intruder. He quickly swiped his gun out and started walking towards the area where the sound had come from.

"Whose there?" Nothing came back.

He continued forward, his gun raised and ready to fire. He got to the broken down door and looked around. "Hello."

"Hey" He turned to fire at the woman who had spoken but was too late as she swung round and kicked him in the neck. "Let's move."

Darrock came out from behind a box and they continued.

The warehouse was filled with boxes, making it harder for an enemy to see the guards however at this point there seemed to be no guards around, yet.

Sydney and Darrock turned round each corner, ready for anything. They moved quicker and Sydney even started running, desperate to get Katya and get her daughter back.

"I've heard things about you. You used to be the best agent for the C.I.A until that incident with your father and Arvin Sloane."

Sydney interrupted him. "Don't mention that mans name again. He ruined my life as well as many others and I hope he's rotting away in hell."

Suddenly a guard turned the corner and opened fire. Sydney and Darrock both ducked down behind the wooden boxes and fired back. Another 3 guards appeared and all 4 fired at them.

Sydney saw a fire extinguisher on the wall next to one of the guards and hissed at Darrock to get his attention.

"I'm going to blow that fire extinguisher up, and we are going to move towards the men, is that clear?"

Darrock nodded and waited for Sydney, who knew Katya was getting closer as there were guards around this area.

She took a deep breath and then knelt up and fired, getting her target. It exploded causing white foam and smoke to cover the area and disabling the guard's senses for a few seconds.

"GO" she shouted at Darrock and they both moved in.

Darrock blew a hole in one guard while Sydney shot the other 2 and then threw the last one into a wooden box.

3 more guards appeared and threw punches at Sydney. Sydney swung round and kicked one in the face, while she punched the other.

Darrock kicked the 3rd guard who blocked his kick and grabbed his ankle, twisting it.

Sydney then bent down for her gun but was kicked by the 3rd guard, who then picked it up. Sydney jumped up and kicked it out his hand again. She then tried to punch him; however he blocked it and grabbed her hair. He threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach again.

Darrock at this point managed to reach Sydney's gun and shot the guard in the neck, killing him.

Sydney, holding her stomach, got up and went over to Darrock, who tried to get up however failed.

"He twisted my ankle. I can't move it, SYDNEY WATCH OUT."

The guard that Sydney had punched came up behind her however Sydney ducked down at Darrock's warning, letting him shoot the guard.

"Just go, the back up team will be here shortly and there's enough ammo here to keep me alive now go. Find your daughter."

Sydney tried to smile and then picked up one of the guards guns. She turned the corner when all she heard was "Sydney run".

She obeyed and was then thrown down the hallway as an explosion occurred, she presumed by the guard she had only kicked. "Dammit"

She hoped Darrock was alright but knew he was dead.

"Sydney, I thought it was you."

Sydney looked up to see Katya standing on the top of the building, looking through a pane of glass that covered the middle.

"Where's my daughter?" She shouted up.

Katya laughed. "I was wondering the same thing. I believe Miss Peyton and Mr Heron have sold me out."

Sydney knew she didn't have her and found it quite surprising that she was actually here and that Heron and Peyton had given the same address. "Why did you want her?" She asked, wondering why 2 people wanted her daughter so much.

"Your mother never knew. Either did Elena actually. This was my little secret. I only found out about it when I was in jail. Someone approached me, someone I believe you know, Kelly Peyton. She told me about everything that had happened. She told me she had overheard that Irina was dead, as well as Sloane and your father. Is it true?"

Sydney hadn't heard her mothers name mentioned in a long time, and quite frankly never wanted to hear it again. It was bad enough she was up against her sister, the only remaining Derevko left. "Yes, there all dead. Mostly because of my mother. Someone who I am glad is dead."

Katya stared coldly down at her niece; someone who she wished was dead. "I had the chance to kill you many years ago however as I remember you out smarted me. You wont outsmart me this time Sydney."

10 guards suddenly burst out from the doors around the arena like room.

Sydney smiled. "Tell me where my daughter is Katya, and everything will end fine. You can be free from prison, start a new life. You can be free, if you tell me where Isabelle is."

Katya laughed. "No Sydney, you don't understand. If I had your daughter I wouldn't be here. I need your daughter, she is the chosen one."

Sydney couldn't believe she was getting entangled in this world of Rambaldi again.

"Rambaldi finished when my mother chose it over me. She died over trying to get eternal life, it's finished, there is no chosen one."

Katya walked away from the glass and then reappeared after a few minutes, holding a piece of parchment in her hand. "That's where you're wrong Sydney. Rambaldi just began by creating eternal life from his own blood. His biggest prophecy about the chosen one and the passenger fighting to the death is going to happen. Except everyone was wrong in thinking that the chosen one was you or your mother even."

Sydney knew who it was, but couldn't believe it. "You think Isabelle is the chosen one, well you're wrong. Rambaldi is wrong, everyone is wrong."

Katya opened a pane in the glass and threw the parchment down. It fluttered down and landed at Sydney's feet. She bent down and picked it up. She opened it and saw the drawing that Rambaldi had drawn.

"It is impossible for someone to tell the future and how did you get this. The last person was…."

"Sloane" she completed Sydney's sentence. "What if someone knew everything about you? What if someone could travel back and forward through time? What if someone saw your daughter in the future, drew her and left it in the past for someone to find?"

Suddenly everything became clear for Sydney. "Are you saying someone has built a time machine?"

Katya nodded. "Someone that was close to you however this person was foolish, and broke the machine because love took over them. This person fooled everyone into thinking that they were looking for Rambaldi, when they had already met him. They fooled everyone, but I suppose he had to if he wanted to succeed in his ultimate goal."

Sydneystarted getting nervous about her team not arriving.

"He will probably be the one with your daughter Sydney. It's too late now."

The guards loaded their guns and took aim. "No wait. Please Katya, don't."

Katya stared down, her eyes narrowed. "I'm already free Sydney. But not for long. Not after the chosen one and the passenger fight."

Tears ran down Sydney's face, she knew the team wouldn't make it in time. "Who is this person you're talking about? Please just answer that question before I die."

Katya thought for a moment, and then thought she would give her the answer, even though she knew she wouldn't like it.

"I only learned of this a few months ago. It seems you didn't know he was still alive, and well will be forever."

Sydney took a deep breath. "His name…?" she asked, knowing deep down who it was.

"Arvin Sloane."

Well thats the end of the first one, however the second will be arriving very soon. It takes place 3 months after the events that happen in the first chapter of the second one and well i wont give to much away as to who dies and who lives but all i'm saying is McKenus Cole takes over Isabelle's school just like he took over SD- 6. All your favorite characters will return and there will be more action, suspense, twists, turns, romance and school grades as Isabelle tries to pass her exams. Please review and you can make an impact for the sequel. Thanks again and Extreme High: Part 2 will arrive soon!


End file.
